As technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly mobile. For example, wireless phones, tablets, and smartwatches have become increasingly commonplace. Although these devices make a great deal of functionality available to users, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that these devices are powered by batteries, which eventually need recharging or replacing. However, having devices need their batteries recharged or replaced too frequently can lead to user frustration and dissatisfaction with their devices.